kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Welcome to LA's talkpage...There are a few rules in this talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying Thank you for your attention.....}} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|christmas=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 ---- 08:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Ok. Thanks for the help. And it's good to hear you're not leaving. Best of luck for your exams.}} 09:09, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=But it's written in the rules on lanes between page to post nomination on the bottom of the page. That's what I did. Should I post it in October or something like that? That will be on the top.}} 09:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey. Is the Puzzling Aqua open?}} 09:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Ok. So when are your exams?}} 09:35, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|text=Oh. You're going to be busy. Good luck.}} Re: Departure and Which Forum? } (UTC)|xemnas=I was refering to one about "the dying wiki". Is it true that Sox and Roxas are leaving, or have they had a change of mind? and I'm still new to editing, so what is there that i can edit? And I see that you are a fan of anime, do you like death note? It's good to see that you are staying.}} Hehehe... 09:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hi LA. Just wanted to ask that can I make or add friends to list here like other networks like facebook,twitter etc.}} 09:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|text=No problem. Thanks.}} Welcome template instead of . The difference is is that when using subst, you transplace the current template instead of copying the code from the place, and should the template change, the original template used to welcome someone will stay there, for posterity. }} Need help. Again. 10:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hi LA. Need your help again. How do you make that table on your profile showing the picture and all that information about keyblade and all that stuff.}} Thank You 11:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC)|text=Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You...............∞}} Don't Kill Me!!! 08:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hi there. How are you doing? I made another talk bubble. Could you tell me how could I use the second one?}} 08:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC)|text=Yeah pretty complex. I don't get it. I will try it later. Thanks anyway.}} Quotez Thanks 11:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC)|text=Thank you. And sorry if I caused any inconvenience for you, I will remember it from now on. And I didn't quite get that "go nuts" part.}} 11:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC)|text=One more thing. You said stick to your own section. Do you mean that whenever I leave you a message, I do so under this section? And not on the bottom of the page?}} 09:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC)|text=Problem again. I have tried putting the picture's address there but the picture doesn't appear. And if you look at my talk page, the box containing contents appears somewhere in the middle. How can I get it to the top?}} 09:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC)|text=Looks good. Thanks a lot.}} Hey.. Welcoming I'm sorry. Leave a message at the tone.... *tone* Music for Fights Hello! Thanks for the little fix-up, I was trying to get the .ogg code from the FF wiki, but I wasn't exactly sure how to get it on here. Just a little question, can I have the code to make sure I don't do that again, and isn't Rage Awakening the theme song for the fight between Terranort and Lingering Will, or does it apply to all Lingering Will fights? Anselm Durante 02:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! One more question, I have available the soundtracks for the KH series, and there are pages here to the soundtracks, but no samples. Is there anyway to link the name of the song on the soundtrack page to the .ogg to listen to? Anselm Durante 02:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!! Hi there #2 In a rush here but I was scrolling through your nice list of anime/mangas. I've read most of those :D and I would recommend some if you want! ANIME/MANGA: --D. Gray-man --Naruto --Dengeki Daisy (Just the slightest bit of romance--it's ok) MANGA ONLY --Fairy Tail --And finish Pandora Hearts and Bleach (XD!!) MISC: --YGOTAS (They just release the Bonds Beyond Time Abridged) 04:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there 10:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC)|text=It's been a long time. I have also been busy lately. How are your exams going?}} 10:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC)|text=Good to hear.}} 10:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC)|text=By the way, my nomination in the lanes between was removed, AGAIN. I guess it's the fourth time. This time I posted it on the top. I also wrote the date. Could you help?}} 10:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC)|text=I get it. Thanks. Weird rule though.}} 10:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC)|text=Fine. I guess I will have to wait for a while now.}} 13:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC)|happy=I finally got the hang of it. My second talk bubble. And congracts for your exams. So when is PA opening. Be sure to tell me.}} 09:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Well, my nomination finally got included. And congracts for being nominated for FU. Keep it up.}} 12:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hi LA. I made a userbox but I don't where to post it. Can you help please?}} 08:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks for the userbox LA and sorry if I disturbed you or something last night. Here's my userbox. }} 10:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hi LA. I need some help. On my profile page, whenever I want to write something below my infobox, it goes to the right of the infobox instead. How can I write under it?}} 10:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Got it. Thanks.}} 11:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Congracts on becoming the featured user. And I need some help. I want to put a link in my userbox that would direct a person to my profile page. I tried using the Internal Link but it didn't work. Can you help?}} 12:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks for the help LA. To become a talk bubble pro, you need to make a bubble for someone else right? What should I do? Can I make one for you?}} 12:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy=It's ok. I forgot how many you had. I'll just look for someone who needs it?}} 09:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC)|happy=I just wasn't sure about this so I am asking you. Can I keep my nickname as Riku if it's not already taken by someone else.}} 09:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Yes perhaps or like RoxasXIIILK is called Roxas. You know, something like that.}} 09:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks. Now don't you confuse me with somebody else.}} 11:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hi LA. Just wondering, how do you know when someone new joins the keyhole? I can help out someone new with some stuff if know someone.}} Jak series Knock knock, message from Roxas my lord Hi! I'm new here, would you know of anyone who could help me with making a talk bubble? Thanks!!!! Blutomato 22:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 20:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Heh heh. I guess it has been a while. Anyway, no I am not doing the quotes project anymore, so don't be sorry.}} Re:RP Character Improvements Hello } (UTC)|L_Lawliet=I see that you took and interest in Deathnote. I thought you said "I kinda don't like those "gorey" animes ya'know?" What/Who convinced you to watch it, and give it a 10/10?}} Remember me? Featured User Congratulations on becoming the FU of December! Here's your medal . Where it proudly. You've SERIOUSLY earned it! 01:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I tried to post my name into the box for the aqua riddles, but i screwed up somehow. Sorry. I'm not very good at this advanced computer designing stuff. Poy26 Music Parodies 02:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Hey there Little Aqua Farron. Brother Heart checking in here. First of all, congratulations on winnig the Featured User award! It is well earned my friend. Now I have just thought of an idea for a new parody. How about making one for I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO?}} 03:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Well, I can do it if you like. If you think it's good enough, I can do those other requests for you. I may need something to start me off though, like a name. Oh, and nice work on that Christmas Carol ;)EDIT:Ok, ill start working on them right after I archive.EDIT2:Here we are.}} Thank chu! Thank chu very much ^^ Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland 23:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC)